


In My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Time, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel realizes that her feelings towards Quinn are something more than just friendship and admiration. Which, needless to say, comes as a little bit of a shock to her in the light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitrin Torres (ctorres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



It was only at night, lying in bed, that Rachel let herself open up to the thought of why she was so hung up on Finn. He was nice looking, attractive, but really he wasn't that smart, and yes he tried, and goodness he was a good kid, but none of that really caught. She sighed and rolled over. It really boiled down to what she had told him. _You're very talented… I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot male lead and me, the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for._ But then he had said he was seeing Quinn Fabray, and Rachel was hooked. Quinn. Rachel shook her head. If she really let herself think about it, she would get caught in the cycle of thinking of Quinn. First of just Quinn – of her poise and grace, her actually lovely voice - and then of how they were slowly but surely becoming friends.

Rachel liked being with Quinn. Spending time with her. Not that they got to spend much time together outside of the club, but when they did, well, it was nice. Rachel never let herself acknowledge that sometimes on the treadmill, instead of seeing her Regionals sign hanging in front of her, she saw instead Quinn's appreciative look when she walked in the room. A look that meant nothing. A look Rachel didn't need to mean anything. But sometimes Quinn would give her a sidelong glance, and after Rachel nailed a solo she would go back to her chair and Quinn would put her hand on Rachel's leg and smile and say _Good Job, _and Rachel would feel her chest tighten with what she would say was appreciation at being acknowledged for having done a good job, nevermind that she never felt that way when anyone else congratulated her. That was more of a swell, not a tighten, and damnit, she was thinking of Quinn again - where had she started, touch, treadmill, Quinn, Finn… Right. Rachel couldn't understand why she didn't react to Finn the same way she did to Quinn. Or to Puck for that matter, the nice Jewish boy. Her dads had liked Puck. If only Quinn… Rachel sighed softly and surrendered to sleep.

 

_________

 

Quinn came up to Rachel the next day as practice was ending and lightly touched her elbow, nodding towards the piano. As the rest of the kids stacked chairs and tidied up the room, the two girls moved off towards the side. Rachel refused to acknowledge the flutter in her stomach. It was only the fact that Quinn Fabray, hot, attractive, talented, god-her-mouth-is-perfect ex-cheerleader and still popular girl Quinn Fabray was talking to her. Only normal.  Quinn looked down and traced small circles on the piano top before speaking quietly.

"I need help."

Rachel instantly was hyper-alert. "Of course! Is it your singing, because you're really quite talented, it's just when you get into your upper range you need…"

Quinn let out a low laugh and shook her head. "No, no nothing like that." She sighed. "Look, I'm not… I can't stay at Finn's for the next few nights. He and his mom are going to visit cousins for the entire weekend, and his mom invited me, but of course I can't go. And she doesn't want me staying home alone – not that she doesn't trust me alone, but she wants me to be with someone, just in case, and –"

"Do you need a place to stay?" Rachel cut her off. _Though I don't know why you would pick me._ "Because of course you can stay with me for as long as you need to."

Quinn looked up and met Rachel's eyes. "That would be incredible, thank you.  I know I can trust you. You're the only one who is ever completely honest with me." She paused and lightly bit her lower lip. "Even when it's honesty about something that you don't need to be honest about. But I can't even trust Brittany and Santana not to rub it in, and I don't want to stay over with them regardless, and, well…" She reached out and took Rachel's hand. "Thank you."

"Of course," Rachel smiled before flushing and looking quickly back down. "It's just an apartment and there's not much room but it's not a problem at all if you're okay with that. You can come whenever you want."

"That's totally fine. Thank you. Finn is leaving tonight – can I go back to his place, pack a bag, and come over around five?"

"Five is great. My dads will be home soon after that – Dad likes to make dinner around six thirty, is there anything you don't eat?"

Quinn shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

"Quinn," Rachel sighed, "I might have two gay dads, and though they are both male, they both are also very much Jewish mothers. If they make something you can't eat, they will feel guilty. Then they will make me feel guilty for not telling them, and then they will make you feel guilty because they will halt dinner as they quickly make something you can eat. Then they will spend the rest of the meal apologizing that it is not as good as they could have made it if they had proper preparation time. So please, for all our sanities, is there anything you don't eat?"

Rachel finished to Quinn's unexpected burst of laughter. Rachel tilted her head and looked at Quinn with pleasant confusion. She wasn't sure what she had said that was funny, but she made Quinn Fabray laugh. Really laugh. Honest laughter, the kind that she hadn't ever expected Quinn would let herself have. Quinn grinned.

"This happened before?"

Rachel grinned back. "Once or twice."

"I don't eat tomatoes, but other than that, anything."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then?"

Quinn nodded, and the girls rejoined the group to finish getting the room in order.

 

____________

 

Rachel spent the time between school and five o'clock making sure her room presented itself the way she wanted to come across. She stood in the doorway and evaluated her room much as she would evaluate a stage set. Composed, collected, very pink but that's okay, pictures all neat, she had taken out the trash. Everything looked proper. Barely lived in but that was okay. She quickly turned at the knock on the front door and hurried down the hall. She opened the door and smiled at Quinn, who was standing there nervously. Quinn smiled tentatively back.

"You're sure this is okay?" She asked, hesitating even as Rachel stepped back to usher her in. "You don't have to do this."

Rachel stepped forward and drew Quinn inside. "Of course I don't, silly," she said, smiling. "Here, give me your coat."

Quinn's smile solidified as she shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to Rachel, who hung it in the coat closet. "There," Rachel said. "Now let's put your stuff down." She led Quinn down the hallway, noting how Quinn eyed all the pictures of Rachel on the walls. "I'm my dads' only child, so naturally they love taking pictures and decorating with them. We don't really have an extra bedroom, I'm sorry. Dad has his home-office there, and Daddy's studio is only a block away so he doesn't get space here. You saw the living room when you came in, and the kitchen was back off there. Oh, here's the bathroom," Rachel opened the bathroom door quickly, then took a towel and face cloth off the shelf and handed them to Quinn, "and we'll find you a place to hang these. Daddy might use it as an excuse to install the new towel-rack he's been coveting. Their bedroom is on that side, and here's my room." The two girls walked into Rachel's room and Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed. "You can put your stuff down anywhere."

Quinn smiled quickly and pulled out Rachel's desk chair, putting her bag down on it. She looked at the desk and touched Rachel's webcam. "Right," she said, "Your video-song things." Rachel ducked her head. She remembered how the Cheerios had called her out on those. Quinn shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant, I…" Rachel looked back up as Quinn pursed her lips. "I really liked that one you did. I mean, I re-watched it after we started glee club and I liked it. It was the, the what do you call it, a ballad. On My Own?"

Rachel nodded, pleased that Quinn had liked something she did. "It's such a wonderful song. Eponine is just dying inside because Marius is oblivious to her feelings and all he wants is to be with Cosette, and this is just her crying out. Plus it's just an amazing song."

"You sing it really well, too." Quinn stared intently at the other girl. "Look, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

Quinn shook her head again and sighed, moving to sit next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel drew in a quick breath. "I know you said it was from Leh… Leh Miserable?"

"Les Miserables. Les Mis."

"That. I've never seen it," Quinn admitted. Rachel's eyes bugged and for a moment she forgot she was sitting with Quinn, who sheepishly shrugged at Rachel's reaction.

"Well!" Rachel jumped up and crossed to her bookshelf. "We'll just have to fix that now, won't we?"

Quinn swung her legs onto the bed. "I was hoping you'd say that." Rachel laughed and took down a videotape.

"There hasn't actually been an official release of the musical, which is of course what we're going to watch, but this is a really good quality bootleg. It's the best one I've found. It's of the 1994 Broadway revival. We could watch the one from last year, but that's a concert version, and I really think you should see the stage play if this is your first time, and-"

"The 1994 sounds good," Quinn stated, cutting Rachel off. "And I don't mean as a 1994 vintage wine."

Rachel put the video in and started it. The overture began, and she sat back down on the bed. Suddenly she paused the movie. "Quinn, do you know the story of Les Mis?"

Quinn rolled onto her side to look up at Rachel. "A little? Javert is the guy who saves Cosette who falls in love with ValJean who saves Marius?"

Rachel quickly schooled her face out of a grimace. "Not quite," she said, pressing play again. "I'll help you along, but you should be able to follow once it begins. We start out in the chain gang of France. The year is 1815, and that man there is Jean ValJean…"

 

___

 

"Rachel? It's dinnertime!" The tape had just begun to auto rewind when a voice called down from the hallway, jolting both girls back to the bedroom, home from 1815 France. At some point, Rachel had gotten a box of tissues, and they had somehow ended up lying down next to each other, engrossed in the story. Quinn took another tissue and got up, looking in Rachel's mirror to make sure he makeup hadn't smeared too badly.

"Coming, Daddy! The movie just ended," Rachel called back. She smoothed out her bedcovers and headed to the door, Quinn following behind her.  Rachel smiled when she got to the kitchen – her dads had gone all out. She had, of course, called them the instant after Glee Club had let out to tell them that Quinn Fabray wanted to stay over for a few nights and please, please was this okay because she had kind of already said it was, and please, it was _Quinn_. They had let her talk on for a few minutes before amusedly cutting her off to say that of course they would be happy to have Quinn, and to ask what should they make for dinner. They had made pasta primavera with chicken, salad, and breadsticks.

"Quinn, I'm Rick," said one of Rachel's dads, one hand holding the breadbasket, the other extending towards her.

"And I'm Ryan," said the other, shaking her hand in turn. "It's wonderful to have you here."

Rachel gave Ryan a quick hug as he turned away from Quinn. "How was work, Daddy?"

"Finished the new project," Ryan said with a smile. He and Rachel went to the table. 

Quinn stood behind one of the chairs, waiting for the others to sit. "Thank you for having me on such short notice – I really appreciate it."

Rick chuckled. "Nonsense. Rachel, sit."

Rachel and Quinn sat opposite from Rick and Ryan as the men made small talk, asking Quinn about her day, about glee club, about her classes. Ryan started to ask about the Cheerios, but caught the small but emphatic headshake from Rachel and changed the topic to his current project in the studio.

Rachel kept stealing glances at Quinn as her fathers talked about generalities and life. Suddenly her chest tightened and recognition flooded through her. She quickly stood up, putting her napkin on her chair.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Ryan looked up, concerned. Rick and Quinn also stared at her.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Excuse me. I'll be right back." Rachel rushed to the bathroom and quickly closed the door, her heart beating fast. She leaned against the sink. This was not okay.

Rachel liked boys. Rachel liked Finn. Rachel liked Puck, even though that never would work out. She didn't like Jacob but that was all sorts of understandable. She liked boys. Right? Except suddenly all the pieces had fallen into place and it had hit her, and though she had always thought the metaphor was as cliché as it sounded, she now understood what it meant to get hit by a ton of bricks. Quinn. She liked Quinn. _Like_ liked, and oh _god_ now Quinn was going to be staying here. What would her dads say? Rachel pressed her palms to her forehead. They wouldn't care, but oh god, would they think she was only feeling this way because of them? _Was_ she only liking Quinn because, well, because she was 'raised by gay parents'?

Rachel slowed down her thoughts for a second. Okay, juxtaposing feelings for Finn and feelings towards Quinn… it was night and day. Finn was fun and kinda pretty, but he didn't make her face flush or her stomach tighten, he didn't make her hips involuntarily twist and her breath come short. Rachel took a deep breath and pushed her dads to the back of her mind. Right now it didn't matter and it didn't matter if she liked girls or guys or both, because what did matter was she liked Quinn; Quinn was a girl; and there was no other way around those two facts. She caught sight of her watch in her reflection and took a steadying breath. She needed to go back to dinner and make it through the rest of the meal while normally. Her biggest acting job yet. She let out a short laugh and took another deep breath. She checked herself in the mirror. This was too much to deal with in such a short time frame.

"Rachel?"

Rachel opened the door and headed back to the kitchen. "All good, Daddy," she said, sitting down. Quinn reached over and touched Rachel's arm, a quick hello, but now that Rachel let herself acknowledge it, she felt the ripples of warmth for what they were, and she smiled at Quinn, hoping she wasn't turning red. Rachel and Quinn, looking at each other, missed the glance that Rick shot Ryan and the raised eyebrow and shrug in return. But the two men returned to their dinner discussion, and if dinner wrapped up a little more quickly than usual, then it was simply because Ryan decided he wanted to go see the new show that opened last week at the Onyx.

"You can still get tickets, can't you Rick?"

Rick nodded, mouth full of pasta. He swallowed. "Yeah, Jack's in it. He'll be able to swing something, even if it's standing. Let's go." Rick stood up, collecting his and Ryan's plates. "Girls, you'll be fine alone, right?"

Rachel nodded quickly and Ryan smiled at the bobble-head effect on his daughter. Quinn nodded more sedately. She stood up and gathered her and Rachel's plates.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mr. Berr…." Quinn trailed off as she realized she didn't know how to finish that statement.

Rick took the plates from her with a smile. "Rick and Ryan, Quinn, that's fine. I think we've gotten to know each other well enough that first names should be acceptable, don't you?"

Quinn returned his smile and Rachel stood up, pushing her chair in. "Dad, Quinn and I can do the dishes if you and Daddy want to go get ready for the show." Rick put the dishes in the sink and nodded at Ryan.

"That would be great, Rach. Thanks." He kissed the top of her head as he walked out of the kitchen.

Quinn walked to the sink and looked around. "Do you have a dishwasher?" She asked, eying the plates in the sink.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but I think it's full. Under the counter to your right," she instructed Quinn as she collected the rest of the dishes from the table. Quinn found the latch and pulled the washer open.

"It's nearly full. I think they're dirty."

"Can you fit anything else in?" Rachel pulled some Tupperware out of the cupboard. "Just what you can, then the soap is under the sink and we can do the rest by hand."

"Sure thing."

Rachel slid the leftover pasta and salad into containers, watching Quinn. Watching the way she moved through space, always aware of where she was and what her body was doing. It was a dancer's – no, it was a cheerleading gymnast's – awareness of self. Graceful. Gorgeous. Quinn reached up and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and Rachel let herself just watch the way Quinn's back moved. Quinn shook her head out and continued loading the dishes and Rachel closed the Tupperware and put it in the refrigerator.

"I'll wash, you dry?"Rachel began running plates under the water as Quinn nodded and moved away from the sink, picking up the dishtowel. Fortunately, the sound of the water and the clinking of the dishes meant that it was a very comfortable silence that Rachel really didn't feel the need to fill. Slowly they washed their way through the dishes until Ryan came back in the room, buttoning his cuffs and waiting for his daughter's approval.

"How do I look?"

Rachel took the dishtowel from Quinn, carefully not brushing her fingers, and dried her hands before passing it back. She went over to give Ryan a hug. "You look great, Daddy," she said, tugging his collar straight. "How late will you be out?"

Ryan ruffled her hair as Rick headed to the coat closet. "Don't wait up for us," he said, following Rick,  "We might end up at the Waterguard after the show, if Steve and Laura want to go out."

Rachel looked back at Quinn, who mouthed "Waterguard?" with a puzzled face. Rachel shook her head and turned back to give Rick a hug as well.

"Have fun," she told them, smiling.

Rick leaned around Rachel to wave to Quinn. "Bye, dear; We'll see you on the morrow!"

Rachel shoved him gently out the door and responded in chorus with Ryan, "Yes, we know, parting is such sweet sorrow." The three laughed as the men departed. Rachel closed the door behind them and drew the deadbolt closed. She smiled as she went back to the kitchen.

"Anything else?" Quinn stood by the drying rack, awkwardly holding the dishtowel with nothing to dry. Rachel shook her head.

"Do you want tea? Or coffee, or hot chocolate, or something?"

"Hot tea would be lovely." Quinn said calmly. She put down the towel and stepped to her left as Rachel took the tea kettle to the sink to fill. She turned on the stove and put the water to heat. Rachel took two mugs down from the rack and put them on the counter.

"Quinn, the tea drawer is right next to you – why don't you take something out for us?" Rachel swallowed hard and looked away from Quinn. Bad situations flooded through Rachel's mind – images of Quinn shrieking and storming out, of the mugs shattered on the floor. Of new, even more hurtful and this time true gossip being spread around the school, of even the Glee Club turning against her. Rachel was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Quinn had moved to stand right in front of her, very close.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke quietly. Rachel froze, looking down. Unintentionally she found herself staring at Quinn's chest - she could see the curve of Quinn's breasts through her sheer shirt - and she shifted her focus, eyes darting back and forth. Quinn let out a breath. "Tea. What kind do you want?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, so close. Her face flushed bright red, and at Quinn's confused expression, she abruptly leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. And then Rachel returned to her frozen downcast gaze, only this time her shoulders were pulled in even more as her mind raced again through all the scenarios. _You like girls_, thudded her heart, _and it won't be the same. She's going to hate you now, you idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Quinn didn't say anything, and finally Rachel dragged her gaze upwards again. Quinn had remained standing still, smiling gently at Rachel.

"Is that all," she whispered, and took a step to close the gap between them. Quinn fit an arm around Rachel's waist as her mouth met Rachel's again. She cradled the back of Rachel's head, running her fingers slightly through her hair. Rachel's mind blanked. This was nothing, nothing like kissing Finn. Kissing Finn, she knew what she had to do to make him feel good, she was able to judge what he liked by his reaction. Now, kissing Quinn, it was barely all she could do to keep control of herself, let alone think about the other girl. Quinn was softly kissing her mouth, and Rachel drew a quick breath, opening her lips just slightly. _Quinn. _Quinn took the unintended but welcome invitation, running her tongue lightly along Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel reached around Quinn and pulled her closer, carefully, as Quinn deepened the kiss. Rachel's hands tightened around Quinn's hips, and as Quinn's teeth held Rachel's lip Rachel let a soft noise escape her throat. Quinn let go of Rachel and braced herself against the counter as she kissed down Rachel's neck, letting the other girl squirm against her. Rachel didn't know how Quinn knew to kiss where she did, but _oh god_, Rachel's whole body was hot and there was a throbbing that she really, really wanted to deal with really, really soon. Quinn paused as she reached Rachel's shoulder and Rachel leaned back, panting slightly.  

"Should I stop?" Quinn asked, a wicked smile crossing her face. Rachel shook her head and swallowed, trying to get enough breath to say no. But it came out as a squeak, and Quinn chuckled and reached up to cup Rachel's cheek and she guided her mouth to a gentle kiss.

"Um," Rachel said, as Quinn pulled back for breath, "We're still in -" Quinn kissed her lightly, "- the kitchen and -" Rachel rose up slightly to kiss Quinn again, "I don't know about you but-" another kiss, "my legs are threatening to give out." Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel in for another, deeper kiss. Rachel gasped as Quinn broke it, and she looked back at Quinn before hesitantly asking, "Bedroom?" Quinn smiled and trailed her hand lightly around Rachel's ear, down her neck, along her arm, and into Rachel's hand.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Quinn tugged gently and Rachel followed. As they walked down the hall, Rachel's mind raced. Of all the possible scenarios, the one she had never considered was that Quinn might be okay with the idea. That Quinn might actually want this. Did she? Rachel hesitated at her door as Quinn walked in.

"Quinn, wait," Rachel said, trying to get a grip on herself. "I don't know about this."

Quinn tilted her head and looked quizzically at Rachel. "About what?"

"About… this. It's… Are you – are you okay with it?" Rachel swallowed hard and looked down, embarrassed.

The other girl blinked. "Yes," she stated simply, "I am. I want you."

Rachel jolted back up to stare at Quinn. "You mean that?"

Quinn smiled gently and walked back to Rachel, taking her hands. Such a small thing, and Rachel still felt her pulse rush and her palms heat up. Quinn slowly rocked back and forth till the two girls were close together. Rachel stood still as Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Her eyes closed as Quinn's hands moved to catch Rachel's face and bring it up for a slow kiss. By the time the girls broke apart, Rachel had leaned into Quinn completely. She looked up at the taller girl, somewhat bewildered. Suddenly realization flooded into Quinn's eyes and she encircled Rachel's waist, leaning back to look at her.

"You haven't done this before, have you." Quinn was only half asking, Rachel's current blush was the really only answer Quinn needed.

Rachel swallowed and spoke. "No, but, well, it kind of all just hit me, and I wasn't really thinking, when I kissed you I mean, and it didn't even occur to me that you might, well, you might be interested, and I mean I didn't even think to ask and…" Rachel trailed off, experiencing one of her very rare losses for words. "And I think that I really like you Quinn and I don't want to mess anything up, and besides you're _Quinn Fabray_ and I'm just me and..."

Quinn laughed, low in her throat, and Rachel felt her stomach tighten up again as Quinn slowly looked her over. "'Just you' is all you ever need to be." Rachel drew in a quick breath. "And you're not going to mess anything up," Quinn promised. "Trust me." Rachel looked at her and nodded slowly. Right now, she wanted this more than anything. She wanted it in a different way than she had wanted anything, or anyone, before. Though, part of her mind split off to think, she had wanted Finn much as she'd want some new toy, or a thing. But Quinn? With Quinn, she wanted every part of her and she wanted Quinn to want her back. Rachel looked at Quinn again, at the perfect cheerleader standing in her bedroom, and realized that every guy's fantasy was offering herself to her. Rachel's head swam for a moment. She swallowed.

"I trust you."

A soft finger, tracing down her nose, over her lips, down her neck, down the middle of her chest to rest slightly above Rachel's navel. "Let me show you."

Rachel stood entranced. "Show me what?"

Quinn gripped Rachel and pulled her close. Brushing back Rachel's hair, she leaned close in and whispered, "What you could have." Rachel took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, overwhelmed. All at once Quinn's bravado faltered for a moment. "Rachel, how… You'll tell me when to stop, okay?"

Brown eyes wide, Rachel stared at Quinn. Was she really offering what it sounded like? And if so, was Rachel ready to take her up on it? The possibilities… Rachel smiled at Quinn and nodded firmly. "I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Quinn murmured. She kissed Rachel, chastely, and pulled back with a smile. Suddenly she pushed the smaller girl onto the bed, climbing on top after her. She grabbed Rachel's wrists, and with a wicked grin, lightly pinned her as she kissed her hard on the mouth. Rachel gasped with pleasure. What Quinn was doing was making her feel things she hadn't realized it was possible _to_ feel. Things she had read about in books, things she knew she was supposed to feel but never had – all of it rushed over her. Quinn was doing this. _Quinn_. A girl. But Quinn nibbled down Rachel's ear, teasing her earlobe with her mouth, and Rachel arched her back and tried to roll away and it didn't matter because Quinn held her there and kept going. Rachel moaned and Quinn caught her mouth up in another kiss.

Quinn took her hands off of Rachel's and sat back, straddling the other girl. "Stay there," Quinn said, and Rachel nodded. She would do whatever Quinn said to do right now, because, _oh god_, Quinn was sitting right on Rachel's thighs and she was so, so close - Rachel tightened and gasped as Quinn slid her hands under Rachel's shirt, pushing upwards. Quinn went slowly, and Rachel couldn't tell whether or not it was to tease her or to give her the chance to stop. If it was the first one, it was working, and if it was the second, Rachel had no intent on stopping Quinn any time soon. She rolled her spine up to let her shirt slip off, raising her shoulders off the bed and coming up to meet Quinn for a kiss. Quinn responded, but as soon as the shirt was clear of Rachel's hands, she pushed Rachel down on the bed.

Rachel shivered, lying there under Quinn. She was quite certain her nipples had gone hard, though she was not as certain that Quinn could tell that, seeing as how Quinn had left her bra on. But Quinn ran her fingers lightly over Rachel's stomach, leaving what felt like trails of fire everywhere they went. Slowly, methodically, Quinn drew circles on Rachel, leaving her to twitch, arms held down by Quinn's orders, legs by Quinn herself. Rachel drew quick breaths, trying to maintain a semblance of control. Quickly the control failed as Quinn bent down to kiss her, starting at the mouth then trailing down Rachel's neck, across her collarbone, and down her stomach. Rachel arched her back, trying to move as much towards Quinn as she could. She didn't even want to consider moving her hands because god, it felt so good just to surrender control for a blissful moment and let Quinn do what she was doing. Rachel gasped as Quinn nipped at her collarbone.

"Quinn, please..." Rachel breathed out, "Please." Rachel could feel the wetness slipping out from between her legs. Something needed to be fixed, and if she couldn't get Quinn to help her soon she was going to have to deal with things herself. But Quinn brought her hands up to Rachel's shoulders again and carefully slid Rachel's bra straps down. Quinn kissed along Rachel's shoulder, down the strap, and over the top of the bra. Rachel gasped as Quinn deftly undid the clasp and pulled her bra away, exposing her small, rounded breasts.  One thing to be said about girls, part of Rachel's mind pointed out as the other part was in jumbles over Quinn's light touch cupping her breasts, was that they certainly knew how to work a bra. But even that thought was lost as Quinn slowly flicked one of Rachel's nipples, which were already hard. She worked at it with her fingers as her mouth met Rachel's once more.

Rachel thrust upwards at Quinn, who moaned. Rachel's eyes flew open and she caught Quinn's lip in hers. Had Quinn really made that noise? Had she really caused Quinn to make that noise? Rachel reached up and pulled an unresisting Quinn closer. Quinn ground her hips deeper into Rachel's and simultaneously bit her exploring tongue. Rachel returned the favor and covered one of Quinn's hands with hers, guiding it back to her breast and squeezing harder. Rachel was gratified to hear a pleased murmur from Quinn, who took the invitation.

Quinn being otherwise occupied, Rachel took this time to slip her hands between the two of them and begin to unbutton Quinn's shirt. Each button undone simply served to turn Rachel on even more, something she didn't think was possible. She pulled at the shirt, and Quinn slowly reached to discard it, letting Rachel watch as she sensually cast it aside. Rachel stared up at the girl on top of her and met Quinn's eyes. Quinn slowly reached up and pulled her hair free from it's tie, and as she shook it down around her shoulders Rachel realized that it was actually okay to look. She was allowed to. And from the way Quinn was sitting, Rachel realized as she rose to lean on her elbows, Quinn wanted her to look.

So she did. Quinn was gorgeous, sitting, almost kneeling on top of Rachel. Her blonde hair fell down her back, and it was all Rachel could do not to push one loose twirl of hair back behind Quinn's ear. Her face was slightly flushed against her pale skin. Rachel didn't know whether or not Quinn had prepared for this, but she wore a red lace bra that carefully cupped her breasts, showing their perfect swell. Quinn's collarbones jutted out ever so slightly, and Rachel reached up, running her fingers along Quinn's clavicle, down her bra strap, and across her cleavage. Quinn closed her eyes and tilted her head back, and Rachel felt a thrill of excitement flood through her at the realization that _she_ was the one causing Quinn to feel this way. Quinn opened her eyes and stroked Rachel's hair.

"So beautiful," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss Rachel on the forehead. "Rachel."

Quinn had just called her beautiful. Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Rachel leaned up to kiss Quinn on the lips. "Beautiful Quinn," she whispered back. She hesitated before continuing, "My Quinn." Quinn slowly smiled, and Rachel pulled Quinn down to lie beside her as she traced patterns on Quinn's back. Their frenzy was slowly fading, though Rachel's unfilled need was not. Finally Rachel let a little chuckle escape her. Quinn ran her fingers across Rachel's chest.

"What is it?"

Rachel shook her head slightly, smiling. "You. Me. Lying here with you. I never thought…" she trailed off, unwilling to continue the thought. Still unwilling to admit she had dreamed about this, had wanted it. Quinn shifted her weight to be able to kiss Rachel more easily. Rachel opened her mouth, tasting Quinn again. Quinn drew away slightly.

"Rachel…"

"Mmm?" Rachel closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"Do you want to stop?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and stroked her face, surprised at how she was feeling. Surprised at how hesitant Quinn had sounded. "Nooo…" she said slowly, "But I… it's a little much. All at once."

Quinn nodded. "I understand"

Something in her voice made Rachel lean forward to kiss her again. "Not," she clarified, "that I don't want this. I do."

"Oh?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. But right now? You," she kissed Quinn lightly, "me," a slightly longer kiss, "this?" Rachel rolled so she was on top of Quinn and leisurely kissed down her neck, enjoying Quinn's quiet whimpers. "This is good." As much as Rachel wanted to deal with the ache that had been spreading between her legs, even the idea of that was too overwhelming to think of. For goodness' sake, when she had woken up this morning she thought she was straight. It was a little much to find herself half-naked in bed with another girl. But when the girl was squirming under her touch and moaning with her kisses… Rachel smiled to herself. This was okay. This was good. This was _right_.

Slowly the two girls came down off their high and their breathing slowed. Rachel was almost surprised to find she was getting sleepy – earlier she hadn't been able to even dream of sleep. She pushed herself up and reached down to pull her covers up over the two of them, poking Quinn to wriggle under the sheets. They lay back down, arms wrapped around each other for one more kiss. Rachel lay a hand on Quinn's belly, and Quinn smiled back at her, laying her hand on top of Rachel's. She pulled Rachel in for a quiet hug. After a moment, Rachel rolled over, still in Quinn's embrace. Rachel tilted her head to look over her shoulder at Quinn, who pulled her close. Quinn lightly kissed the nape of Rachel's neck. Rachel smiled and snuggled into the spoon, ignoring the thought at the back of her mind that reminded her that Dad would usually come in to wake her up. She'd just have to get up first, that was all. This was worth it. The last bit of tension drained out of Rachel's body.

"Quinn?" She said softly, into the black.

"Mmm?" Came the response, half asleep already.

"Sleep well – I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel felt Quinn smile before she replied. "Always."

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I loved your prompt and couldn't resist! I hope it worked to your liking. Happy Yuletide!!


End file.
